tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Inigo
Inigo is a Nord-Breton warrior in A Children's Anuad. Early Life Inigo was born in Skyrim, Falkreath in 4E 179. He was the youngest child out of his family due to having a sister older than him by 6 years. He and his sister shared a strange relationship. Unlike most children, these two accepted the harsh truth about the world, and they both had a mature mentality. However, they could both be childish at times, an example of this is that Inigo sometimes used his sister as a human shield against spiders. When he was seven years old he showed interest in learning about learning out how to wield a sword and shield as well as wearing heavy armor. His father began training him, and he surpassed his fathers combat skills, then even the best duelists in Falkreath. However, he was only seven when he learnt all this. As he got older he became too skilled for his father or anyone in Falkreath to train him. He soon began training himself, his sister even asking him to train her to get the skills he has in combat, which improved his leadership and patience greatly. In the end, he managed to teach his sister everything he knows. Inigo also used to be very shy, rarely interacting with other children. His mother -- whom used to be very shy -- tried to help him get over it, but ended up going all wrong. Inigo took it the wrong way and he started to flirt with nearly all females around his age, which caused him to get injured a lot, but because of this he has became very resistant to physical damage. However, despite his resistance to physical damage, his father, mother, and sister often worried when he got injured. He also ran away from angry mothers, fathers, and siblings of girls he flirted, with causing him to to be the fastest person in Falkreath. A few times Inigo has been caught dancing by his family, and his father and sister often taunted him in a friendly way. However, Inigo didn't catch the fact they were joking, which didn't help him at all about being social. His mother, however, encouraged him to continue doing it if he enjoyed it, which he did. Inigo was good at acrobatics because of this. If one asked him to freerun up a wall, he could do it perfectly. When Inigo turned 15, it started to be noticed he had a silver tongue and often talked his way out of trouble. He had often got into trouble, and a few times he couldn't save his own hide, but his crimes were pretty minor. He was often offered illegal jobs by strangers to Falkreath, which he never did. He tipped the guards off and got the most of the people arrested. When this troublemaker and spy for the guards turned 18, he decided it was time to pack up his things and leave Falkreath, although his mother didn't like the idea. However, his sister and father encouraged it. Inigo left Falkreath and soon became a travelling mercenary. His gold spot of business was at Riften and Markarth.He would visit each city for a month or so then leave and head to the next city. He has never left Skyrim. When he was 23 and travelling to Whiterun, he witnessed Alduin destroying Helgen. He was frozen in place for the entire attack, and he just watch it destroy Helgen. After it was gone he ran to Riverwood as quickly as he could, but the news had spread like wildfir. He did some things around Falkreath and even met the Dragonborn before they became the Dragonborn. He didn't speak to her at all because his mind told him to keep away, which he did. During the Dragon Crisis he didn't take on any jobs from people. He wandered Skyrim hunting dragons to weaken them, and he defeated at least ten during that period and nearly died a few times. After the Dragon Crisis, he returned to doing what he normally did, taking on jobs and completing them. He returned home to Falkreath a few times to see his family. Also, during his adventures he noticed he had a strange mark in his eye that appears when hit by shock magic. He doesn't know what it does or how he got it. Events between ACA VII - VIII: After the Thalmor were defeated, Inigo returned to his home -- to Helgen -- with his sister and others who he fought alongside in the final battle with the elves. He held the infection of the night within him, and he held dangerous amounts of uncontrollable rage and anger, but he fought it off with all the willpower he held. He stayed at Helgen to stay with the Lost Legion which he considered a family, but denied it. During his time at Helgen whenever he slept he got visions, visions of the future of what was to come for him. He got glimpses of a Warlord, their face he couldn't see, but he knew they made Altmer look small. He never told anyone of these visions, as he didn't want to affect the future, however he stands ready for this threat he sees in his dreams. Later on he left Helgen RPs: A Children's Anuad (ACA) Trivia: * Inigo is heavily based off Fire Emblem: Awakening's Inigo * Inigo's name was based off a voice acted follower mod called: INIGO. * Despite Inigo appearing happy and cheerful mostly, in weaker moments or thoughts it can be easily observed he is actually quite negative. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Half-Breeds Category:Warriors Category:Deceased